thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
AvP: Xenomorph, Egg
Name: Xenomorph Egg Species: Xenomorph Dexterity: 1D+2 Perception: 1D Strength: 4D+1 Move: 0 Special Abilities: *'Prey Call': Any creature with an Knowledge of 1D or above within 2 meters of an Alien egg must make a Difficulty 20 Willpower check or be fascinated by the egg. The creature stands or sits quietly, taking no actions other than to move closer to the egg, for as long as the effect lasts. It takes a –2D penalty on skill checks made as reactions, such as LSearch checks. The effect ends after a facehugger or Alien attacks. A fascinated creature’s ally may shake it free of the effect as a standard action. *'Facehugger': An Alien egg spawns one facehugger and then promptly dies. *'Acid Blood': For any physical attack causing damage to an Alien, there is a chance for “splash damage” from the acid blood. Count only that damage which gets through damage resistance. Use the amount of damage done in the attack as the Difficulty for the check of the melee weapon doing the damage modified as necessary. Use the amount of damage done in the attack as the Difficulty for the Dodge check for all those within 2 meters of the creature hit. Modify the Difficulty and subsequent damage by 1/2 if using bludgeoning or piercing weapons. Double the Difficulty and damage if the Alien is above the victim. Damage from acid splash is 1D per 1D points of damage inflicted by an attack causing a splash (round down) for a maximum of 15D. Armor and possessions must be checked on a failure. Any item must make a check vs. the Difficulty of the amount of damage inflicted. Failure destroys the item. Floor and surroundings must be checked as well for results of acid damage. *'Blindsight': Using non-visual senses, such as sensitivity to vibrations, keen smell, acute hearing, or echolocation, Aliens maneuver and fight as well as a sighted creature. Invisibility, darkness, and most kinds of concealment are irrelevant, though the Alien must have line of effect to a creature or object to discern that creature or object. The ability’s range extends to 20 meters. The Alien does not need to make checks to notice creatures within range of its blindsight ability. Blindsight is continuous, and the Alien need do nothing to use it. *'Psychic Vulnerability': Due to the subjugation of Aliens to their Queen, weakened Aliens can have their actions influenced by a mind in an exalted state. Aliens receive a –1D penalty to all checks against mental manipulation for every 4 points of damage. If the Alien heals, these penalties disappear. *'Tremorsense': Aliens are sensitive to vibrations in the ground and can automatically pinpoint the location of anything that is in contact with the ground, up to 20 meters. They can also sense the location of creatures moving through water. Description: The Alien eggs look like 3-foot footballs, weighing about 60 pounds. Their leathery casing can protect the enclosed facehuggers for centuries, if necessary, waiting for the time an unsuspecting victim comes investigating. A possible target is then evaluated for its suitability as a host and if it is found to be so, the enclosed facehugger awakens and the egg opens, the top peeling open like an orange in a flower-like pattern to expose the now-awake and ready facehugger. Using a form of the queen’s “prey call” ability, an intended victim is caught in a mental vice and held for the springing attack by the hugger. There is also a much smaller “emergency” version of the egg, which is only about a foot high and weighing about 10 pounds. This egg can support the enclosed facehugger only for a couple of months before it dies. Use the normal egg statistics for this version, but change its Strength to 4D COMBAT Lying in wait for centuries if need be, the Alien egg is a deadly booby trap ready to trigger when any suitable host comes near. It and its enclosed facehugger have limited (but powerful) mental abilities to help it perform its function of procuring a new host for its species. Source: *Xenopedia: Ovomorph (Egg) *Aliens: Game Over v0.8 (page 100) *thedemonapostle